The 83rd Hunger Games
by little squirrelly
Summary: Rosie knew she would be Reaped for the 83rd Games but she didn’t know what and who it would lead to... SYOT open see profile for form Just a note, I haven’t decided who will win!
1. Rosie’s Profile

Name: Rosalind Silver (Rose, Rosie)

Gender: Female

Age: 15

District: 11

Appearance: Long wavy brown hair, green eyes, lightly tanned skin

Personality: Strong, open-minded, big heart, fiercly loyal, agile

Backstory: She has one younger brother (Thames, 5) While her life is not easy, she enjoys climbing the fruit trees in Panem. Her father dies shortly re the reaping, leaving her mother glassy-eyed and hard. When she is reaped her mother resents her, as if it were Rosalind's fault.

Friends and Family: Best friend Penny (13) back in Panem, Brother Thames (5), mother Anna dislikes her, Rosalind heads the family when father dies

Strengths: Father taught her to fight with a sword really well, Knows her way around the wilderness: very good with plants

Weaknesses: Has a big heart and so can misjudge people, slightly naive at the beginning of the Games, hates being alone


	2. The Reaping

_Rosalind whistled the tune signaling everyone was finished working for the day and the Mockingjays carried my song. She climbed down from the tree, she was older than most of those who are the tree climbers but Rose was very agile so they kept her on._

Today was supposed to be a celebration.

The Reaping is never a celebration to me. Children get torn from their families just for sport. I shuddered. I knew I was likely to get picked. I was fifteen so my name was in at least five times, but I also had entered extra on occasion to help my family. Almost everybody had to at one point.

I walked out of the orchard and immediately saw my parents, they loved each other so much it was sickening but secretly I hoped I'd feel the same one day. I gave them both a quick kiss and kept walking to pick up my brother.

When I got to the childcare building Thames came running out to greet me I picked him up, knowing that today he might say goodbye to me. "Hi buddy. How was it?"

He just shrugged and said the same thing he always says, "Just like yesterday."

He was only eight but he already seemed so old. That's what living in the districts does to you. He grabbed a lock of my wavy brown hair and ran it between his fingers. I would miss him. "I love you Rosie." His blue eyes met my green eyes. He knew.

I cleared my throat and said loudly, "Let's get home, mom and I got some apples from work!" His eyes lit up and I could see the little boy he used to be. Smiling, I kissed his forehead.

Later that night it was time to get dressed for the reaping. I hated that we had to dress up like it was a celebration but I did it anyway. I helped Thames button and tuck in his shirt, kissing his forehead before going into my room to get dressed.

I pushed the tears back as I pulled on my yellow dress. It was high-necked and modest, falling lightly to my knees.

I tried to convince myself that I wouldn't be picked, but I knew I would.

_You can do this, Rosie. _

I walked out of my room and grabbed by baby brother's hand and tried to smile.

I stayed with my brother as lon as I could but soon I had to go into the age corrals. My mom hugged me and my dad gave me a small kiss, "Good luck," he whispered quietly.

I stood uncomfortably close to the other fifteen year old girls. Two rows behind me, I saw my best friend, Penny, who was only thirteen. I regretted not spending enough tume with her now that I was about to be Reaped.

"Happy Hunger Games, District 11! Welcome to the 83rd Hunger Games Reaping!" The announcer shouted. We cheered robotically. "My name is Crystal Glowert and I am so happy to see you guys! Alright let's get this going. First we will select one of the boys!" She walked over to a small glass bowl and stuck her hand in to it, swirling her hand before selecting a paper slip, "To represent District 11 boys we have... Calix Ender!" A boy I didn't recognize moved forward from the sixteen group. He was tall with dirty-blonde hair and he had grey-blue eyes that didn't show fear or sadness. "Do we have any volunteers to take Calix's place?" Silence. "Okay! For the girls we have..." she walked to another glass bowl and repeated her hand swirling. I knew who it would be. As she read it I prepared to hear it: Rosalind Silver. "...Adaline Delinia!"

_What?_

For a moment I was overjoyed. I caught my father's gaze he and the rest of my family looked overjoyed.

Then I looked for Adaline. She stepped out of the twelve year old corral and moved forward, sobbing. I looked around and saw her family. A small baby was being held by a young, pretty woman who was trying to move forward and crying horribly.

The crowd made disapproving murmurs as they always did when a young person was selected.

I wished she didn't have to go. Crystal looked at Adaline sadly before calling, "Do we have any volunteers?" Then I thought somebody who was older and already expecting to go should volunteer.

_Of course... me. _

Calmly, I spoke loudly, "I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute."

The crowd murmured again but with shock and excitement.

Crystal looked at me, she looked a bit proud, "Wonderful! A volunteer!!" I caught a glimpse of Adaline as I moved forward, she was shocked and grateful, her mother was still crying, but it was happy tears now. My family was different, my mother looked furious and my father seemed somewhere between proud and horrified. Thames looked at me hard and I could tell he understood. For an eight year old boy he was very wise.

I sat down next to Calix he looked at me intensely, "Why would you volunteer for someone you didn't know?"

I looked into his eyes before responding, "I already thought I would be Reaped and she was so young. I couldn't let her die.".

**————————————**

**Hi everyone. Thank you for checking this out my story! I submitted Rosie to Rowantrees for the story Ice Burns, I don't know if her character will be used but this is an entirely different story. Comment and all that good stuff!**


	3. SYOT

I forgot to include this!

The 83rd Hunger Games is SYOT, I am planning on writing another chapter or so with Calix and Rosie before I need them because I will write the Justice Building and train but will need tributes for the parade.

Entry's for the 83rd Hunger Games are by PM and on a first-come first-serve basis. If you wanted to enter a tribute for the 83rd Hunger Games, here is the form:

Name:

Age:

District:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Brief Backstory:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Token:

Parade Outfit Ideas:

Allies (y/n and who):

Score From the Gamemakers:

Skill shown:

Weapon:

Interview angle and outfit:

Arena strategy:

Preferred death:

Preferred placement:

Do you want any friendships/ romances:

Still open:

District 1 M:

District 1 F:

District 2 M:

District 2 F: Chantal Sutherland

District 3 M:

District 3 F:

District 4 M:

District 4 F:

District 5 M:

District 5 F:

District 6 M:

District 6 F:

District 7 M:

District 7 F:

District 8 M:

District 8 F:

District 9 M:

District 9 F:

District 10 M:

District 10 F:

District 11 M: Written in

District 11 F: Wriitten in

District 12 M:

District 12 F:


	4. The Justice Building

Calix and I shook hands and the anthem of Panem played. Immediately after we were sheparded off to the Justice building where we rode in silence to our private rooms.

Before I exited the elevator I looked at Calix, studying him. I couldn't believe that in just a few days, we and 22 other tributes would fight to the death. Right then and there I made the decision that I would not be the one to kill Calix Ender.

I entered my private room and moved to sit on the couch where I waited for my first visitors. My family walked in, only it wasn't my whole family. As soon as the Peacekeepers outside closed the door, Thames ran to me but my mother stayed put, "Your father is dead. He was fighting the Peacekeepers, trying to get you to come back..." My mother says. I gasp and hold my brother tighter. All of a sudden, my mother bursts out, "It's all your fault! If you hadn't volunteered for that girl he would still be alive and you wouldn't go for either!"

I stare at her and say quietly, "That girl wouldn't have stood a chance. She would have died right in the beginning. She was only twelve, mother! I saved her life!" I was yelling now but I didn't care, "Did you even think that I had a chance at winning? I can fight, I can even do a little hunting! I can hide up in a tree and out-survive everyone else! I could come home! I could..."

"Stop!" Thames shouts over me, "Stop arguing. Rosie could actually win, mother." He turns to me, "Rosie, please try?"

I kiss is forehead gently and tell him that I will try as hard as I can.

Thames looks at me hard, "Promise me that you won't die trying to save somebody else." I open my mouth but he cuts me off, "Promise!" He shouts. I nod slowly.

I wonder where the little boy he used to be has gone and I worry how he'll be able to eat without me and my father trading the fruits we steal from the Capitol in the market. Two armed Peacekeepers reopen the door and after a hug and a quick kiss, my brother is gone. I may never see him again.

I look up and try to keep the tears at bay and slowly, the urge to cry goes away.

I am startled at another knock because I can't think of anyone else who would visit me. When the doors open I am shocked to see the little girl I volunteered for with her mother and baby sister.

The small girl, Adaline walks toward me shyly before giving me surprisingly strong hug. The mother walks over to the couch and sits down. I see tears glimmering in her eyes, she says in a wavering voice, "Thank you. Thank you so, so much. She... she wouldn't have survived if she had gone... and after losing her brother to the games three years ago..." She hugs me tightly before continuing, "You put yourself at risk to save my daughter and I will never forget that. I would like it if you took this as your token." She holds out a beautiful silver pin that sparkles in the yellowish lighting. It has a filigree tree with tiny crystal fruits on the branches.

I gasp, "Are you sure you want me to take this? I mean... I probably won't come back..." I trail off knowing that it wasn't likely that I would win.

She smiled at me softly, "I'm sure."

Little Adaline looked up at me and said, "I believe in you! Thank you again... I know I wouldn't have made it home. I'm just so small, they would have crushed me, Rosie!"

I kiss her forehead as tenderly as though she was my own sister, "I know. Don't worry, I will do my best."

The Peacekeepers open the door and Adaline and her mother leave my room, but just before the doors close Adaline turns around and gives me a cheerful wave goodbye. I wave back to her and all of District 11. I think, _Goodbye, Adaline. Goodbye, Mother. Goodbye Thames. Goodbye, District 11._

Another set of Peacekeepers show me out of the room and lead me down the hall to the train station. This actually excites me because I've never been outside of District 11 because all transportation out of the Districts is illegal. I have seen some heavy freight trains in the station before, but they only transport coal from District 12 and crops from here. Never passengers.

Calix exits his room also and looks at me, I hope he can't see how worried I am but he must be able to because he says, "Rosie, you'll be okay."

I shake my head, "I know I won't win. I'm too underfed and weak. My only strengths are running quickly and hiding!"

He scoffs, "That's not true! I've seen you fighting with knives! You practiced with your father, and you're strong willed. You never let anyone get in your way if you want something."

I look at him in surprise, "How do you know that?"

"Everyone in our District likes you and they pay attention to you. You're the oldest girl who is still a Tree-Climber! You're fast and agile."

I blush and look at him, the sun shining on his blond hair as we walk out of the Justice Building, he looks over at me and I realise I've been staring at him and taking in his features. In an attempt to shake off the awkward moment I say a little louder than I meant, "What about you? You're tall and stronger, you're built like all those careers!" There is a nasty sneer in my voice at the mention of the Career Tributes that I didn't intend, "I'm sorry. That was not very kind."

He shakes his head, annoyed, "Rosie that is exactly what is going to get you killed! You're too... kind. People will take advantage of that."

He's right, I know he is. Thames said the same thing. I am my own worst enemy.


	5. Train Ride

I look at Calix and I know I look vulnerable. He smiles at me and we walk into the train. Immediately I notice how elegant the steam engine is, nothing like the rickety machines we use to transport our crops to the Capitol. The train begins to move out of the station with a sickening lurch that sends me tumbling down, but Calix catches me up in his arms, strong from lifting crates of fruit. I quickly right myself and try to stop thinks by about Calix but it is impossible to not think the he will have to die if I want to see Thames. "Thank you..." I trail of when I notice him staring at me. Confused I ask, "What are you looking at?"

He turns red and mumbles something I can't hear. I start to walk to my room, not eager to meet with my mentor or my escort yet. I stumble again at another unsteady bumb from the train, Calix reaches out and grabs my hand to help steady me. We walk to our rooms, fingers entwined and silent.

When we reach the rooms noted with our names we separate and enter alone. Almost immediately I miss his steady pressure in my hand. I look up and notice how lavish the room is, it is a little over-decorated but is still the most elegant and expensive room I have ever been in. A note has been lain on the hand-carved dressing table. It reads,

_Hello!! We are so excited to be working with you for these next weeks! We request you shower and get changed before coming down for dinner which is at 5:30. Do NOT be late!!_

_ From, Your Prep Team._

I suppress a snort because it's funny how they worded it as though it was a great opportunity and not my death warrant. However, I do follow their wishes and enter the bathroom through the white paneled door. The bathroom is just as fussy as the bedroom, the shower alone has over 20 knobs controlling temperature and body wash scents.

I pulled of my yellow dress that now looks quite rumpled. I stand there for a moment, stark naked before turning to the complex shower controls. After about ten minutes I have a lukewarm shower with a powerful rose scented body wash.

When I jump out of the shower I see that my yellow dress and shoes are gone. I feel a pang because even though the dress was not fancy or clean, it was from home. I am happy to see that the beautiful silver tree pin is still on the counter, untouched. I move forward to a gray box and place my hand on it, it sends a jolt trough me that immediately dries and combs my hair. I pull my hand away and look into the mirror, my long brown hair is shining on my shoulders I look rather pretty. I turn around and see that a dress has been layed out for me to wear. The shade of green is precisely the color of my eyes I pull it on and look again into the mirror. I am pleased to see that I look very nice but then I scold myself because the people who chose this dress for me are the same people who are sending me to my death.

I walk out of my room, hoping to see Calix but he must already be at dinner. I walk in to the dining compartment and sure enough, there he is. He is wearing slacks and a white button up shirt. He looks nice. Crystal looks at me as I enter and giggles outrageously, "Rosalind! You look marvelous, love!" I smile awkwardly because now everybody is staring at me. Including Calix with his wonderful blue eyes. Our mentor is Grendin Bayar, he is about 30 and won the Games 17 years ago when he was only thirteen. I sit carefully between Calix and Crystal at the round table.

Grendin clears his throat and says, "So. What can you rugrats do?"

I am startled at the clear acknowledgment of our situation. Of course we all know it is about our abilities to survive but no body really speaks of it! I look him in the eye and say, clearly, "I'm fast. I'm very difficult to catch... and I can throw with deadly accuracy." He snorts and I can tell he doesn't believe me. In response I grab a steak knife near me and throw it hard. It catches Grendin's sleeve and pins him to the wall. Without looking I know the knife is buried in the wood up to the handle. He raises an eyebrow quizzically.

Calix says very awkwardly, "I can pick up heavy things?" I nod because I have seen him hauling barrels of crops.

"That's all very nice," Grendin says irritably as he tries to dig the knife from the wall, "But picking up heavy things can't help you much in the Arena."

We sit uncomfortably because we already knew that. When a blonde girl comes and sets my food in front of me, I nod because I know that I am not allowed to speak to her and begin eating. As soon as the flavorful food touches my tongue, I nearly black out from all the flavor. I am used to the dry-tasting bread and dried up fruit from District Eleven. Not this! Something savory does a dance in my mouth with a thing I can only imagine is potatoes. I turn and see Calix is experiencing the same thing, he smiles a dazzling smile at me and I smile weakly back. We both continue to gorge ourselves as Crystal titters about dresses and parades and many other things I care nothing for.

After diner I head back to my sleeping compartment with Calix just behind me. Just before I enter my room I look back at him and say, "Goodnight Calix. I will see you tomorrow."

He gives me a small smile and says, "Sleep well, Rosie. If you need anything..." He hesitates and I wait, hoping he will offer to help but he blushes and says instead, "...The Avoxs will assist you."

I nod and turn into my stuffy room to find blue pajamas on my bed and the blonde Avox girl turning down the sheets. I clear my throat to let her know I'm there and she turns to me, startled. "Thank you. You may go." I tell her kindly. As she leaves I realize that she couldn't be much older than me and I wonder what she did to offend the Capitol.

I throw the beautiful green dress on an ivory chair before pulling on the soft blue sleeping clothes and climbing into bed. I turn the light out and the room goes pitch black. I roll onto my side before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
